rassilonpodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edge of Discovery
The Edge of Discovery is the first part of the second serial in the first season of The Game of Rassilon, and explores the interior of the Doctor's TARDIS. Synopsis The Doctor reveals her TARDIS to her companions. Millie and Travis meet the ship’s fourth passenger. Summary Inside the TARDIS for the first time, the Doctor explains its function to Millie and Travis. In particular she explains the randomiser, which prevents her from setting specific coordinates. Millie attempts to "fix" the randomiser by hitting it, which just sets the TARDIS off on a journey. Travis and Millie set off to find rooms in the TARDIS. The hallways take on random appearances of previous TARDIS themes, in part due to the presence of the randomiser. Together they find a zoo with a number of animals, but also containing an unlocked, empty cage that appears to have once contained something large. Hearing a growl, they escape and run down a corridor towards a room that has been custom-made for Millie. They tie a piece of string to the end of a chair and use it to leave a trail for them to follow back. They eventually find what is Travis' room, designed to look like a finished basement. Both rooms have phones which provide a direct line to the console room. They eventually discover the source of the growling - it's Gunther, the Doctor's cat. They head back to the console room, where the TARDIS is suddenly rocked to its side as they are caught in the tractor beam of a starship - the UBD Patriarch. Cast * The Doctor - Riley Silverman * Travis - Dan Peck * Millie - Melinda-Catherine Gross * Engineer - Michael Nixon * Game Master - Ben Paddon Crew * Editing and Sound Design - David King * Theme music arrangement - Drew Krassowski * Additional music - Luke Baldridge * Additional library music - Kevin MacLeod * Story - Michael Nixon, Ben Paddon * Producers - Melinda-Catherine Gross, Michael Nixon, Ben Paddon NPCs * Gunther Continuity * This episode directly follows from the the previous serial, and leads into the beginning of Where Angels Fear To Trek. It is, however, considered part of the second serial, and so can be considered a "cutaway" of sorts. * The function of the TARDIS randomiser is reiterated. * The TARDIS creates bedrooms to suit Millie and Travis' personal tastes and preferences, though mixes up some of the decor, giving Millie a duvet with a Care Bears duvet cover with matching pillow case, while Travis' bedding is airplane-themed. ** A joke is also made about Travis' murphy bed being "bigger on the inside", suggesting it occupies a smaller space when stowed than it does when pulled down. * The TARDIS corridors take on appearances resembling past TARDIS aesthetics from the show. Most prominently, the secondary control room used during the Fourth Doctor's era plays a heavy part. * The TARDIS zoo, featured in a handful of novels and comics, is also seen. * The ambient audio for the TARDIS interior matches the audio used during the First Doctor's era. * Though mentioned in the previous serial, this is the first time Gunther plays a part in the narrative. Production * Recorded back-to-back with both parts of Where Angels Fear To Trek. * Though listed as a single-episode story, this leads directly into Where Angels Fear To Trek and is considered a part of that serial. ** When combined, this makes The Edge of Discovery / Where Angels Fear To Trek the second-longest serial in the podcast to date. If considered a separate story, however, this is the shortest serial with a single 54-minute episode. * The episode is tagged as "interlude" on the Game of Rassilon website. This may mirror the Lunar Interludes in the Balance arc of The Adventure Zone. * The episode title is similar to "The Edge of Destruction" which, like this episode, is a bottle story set entirely within the TARDIS. ** The use of the word "Discovery" in the title also foreshadows the Star Trek style nature of the next serial. * One piece of library music from Kevin MacLeod - "Bent and Broken" - is used in this episode. * Recorded at Geeky Teas & Games in Burbank, California. Links The Edge of Discovery on TheGameOfRassilon.com Category:Serials Category:Season 1 Category:Interludes